


An Invitation You Can’t Decline

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: “I have standards,” Aziraphale huffed.“Don’t I know it,” Crowley sighed. And then, like he’d done it a hundred times before, he covered Aziraphale’s hand with his.





	An Invitation You Can’t Decline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Invitation You Can't Decline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229686) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



https://www.dropbox.com/s/43b7weu1cytwxo0/Invitation%20You%20Can%27t%20Decline.mp3?dl=0


End file.
